All I Crave Is Your Touch
by SweetSpecialT
Summary: Skye's determined to rescue Jemma, but with what consequences?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.

* * *

Skye knows this is wrong. Knows that she shouldn't be watching such an _intimate_ moment- the word makes her feel slightly ill- between Jemma and Fitz but she can't help it.

Why didn't she say anything first? Why had she been so scared after everything she's been through. It's not like deep down she knows Jemma would never betray her or anything. Not like Miles, not like Ward. Not like her own mother. But hell, why had she been so scared initially? She should've just told her when she woke up from being shot. Should have told her after Jemma jumped from the plane. And now she might be too late.

She turns the volume up and leans closer to the screen. _"Me and you. Maybe we could eat somewhere else. Somewhere... nice."_

Skye watches as he leans against the glass and is amused for the smallest of moments, "smooth, Fitz." She watches Jemma look up at him, with a small smile. "Don't do it, Jem. Please."She mumbles to herself, clutching the desk.

 _"Oh."_

"Oh? Well, 'oh' isn't a yes right? I mean, it's not a no either but still. It's not a yes."

"Would you like some popcorn?"

Skye jumps, turning around and accidentally cutting off the rest of what Fitz is saying. "May? The hell? I thought you'd already left for vacation?"

"I forgot something." She replies, her usual expression before a small smirk and eyebrow raise settles on her face. "You should tell her."

"I can't." Skye looks back to the screen in time to see Fitz leave and Jemma moving around.

"She's not like the others, Skye. She would never try to hurt you and you know it."

May notices that Skye has stopped paying attention to her and goes to stand behind her. She squints at the screen. "Hey, May? Does that door look open- oh my god! Jemma!" She's through the door and down the corridor so fast that even May has a hard time keeping up with her. People are in her way as she's running and she's trying really hard not to use her powers to move them herself. "Move!" They only just manage to get their backs against the walls in the corridor as Skye is blazing past them, May at her heel.

It feels like a lifetime before she reaches the door and just as she goes to open it May rugby tackles her to the ground, shouting into her wrist, "Coulson, get down here, now!"

"What are you doing? Get off me."

"Skye I can't let you go in there. That thing is dangerous for Inhumans."

"I don't care!" She struggling against the older woman to no avail.

"What the hell is going on?" Coulson is beside them now, a confused look over his features.

"Simmons, she- the door was open. She's inside the rock, Coulson." May explains, using all her strength to keep Skye down.

"I have to get her. I have to save her, Coulson." Skye's losing her battle against May and she can feel her body start to weaken, succumbing to tears.

"You can't go in there, Skye. It's dangerous-"

"To my kind. I know. I don't _care._ " She repeats, the tears running freely down her cheeks. "I don't care." She says once more, a whisper, her fight against the other woman draining even more.

The two share a knowing look, May removing herself from Skye when she knows Coulson has secured the lab. She's still on the floor, knees up against her chin and rocking slightly, face glistening with the moisture from her eyes. Phil leans down to her level and lifts her head up. "Hey, we'll get her out okay. I promise."

"Looks like I'm putting my vacation on hold."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's taking too long."

"Skye-"

"It's been three days, May. _Three._ " She's pacing the room, agitated. All she's allowed to do is either watch from the CCTV or through the small window space in the door connected to the room.

"We'll get her out."

"Everyone keeps saying that but it's not doing much good is it?"

"Fitz is-"

"Fuck Fitz." Skye slams her hands on the counter. She sighs when May just _looks_ at her. "Sorry. But he's been working for three days to try and get her out and he's gotten nowhere. The only time that _thing_ reacts is when an Inhum-" She stops herself, her eyes snapping up to May, and everything clicks. For both of them.

"Jemma's Inhuman."

"We have to tell Coulson."

"I'll grab Fitz." Skye stops at the door and glares back at her. "He's her best friend, Skye. You need to put your feelings aside right now. And don't forget, he was there for you when you got your powers."

"Sure, whatever."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're insane."

"Fitz. Hear her out." May says calmly, trying to bring the tension in the room down.

"Think about it. It only ever reacts when an Inhuman is in the room. It reacted when Jemma was in the room and nobody else. I'm the only person that can go in and save her."

"Don't be bloody ridiculous. Everything alien scares Jemma to death, there's no way she can be dif-"

"Different? Why? I am. You are. Everyone in this _damn_ facility is now. Including her. Wasn't it you that said there was nothing wrong with me? With _us_?"

"I can get her out, sir. I just need more time."

"You haven't even begun to crack the surface of it! We don't know if she has any more time _left_!" Skye shouts now, startling the other three.

"That's enough." Coulson stands up, buttoning his suit jacket. "Fitz you have twelve hours-"

"Sir-"

"Twelve hours. No more, no less. Then I'm sending Skye in."

The room is quiet for a short while, as if the implications of what may be suddenly dawns on them.

Skye moves out first, lingering outside the door until her friend leaves to walk past and she grabs his arm, "Fitz, I'm sorry, but you can't be the hero this time." She tell him softly, almost regrettably.

He yanks his arm away from her, storming down the hall but deep down, he knows she's right.

xxxxxxxxxx

She tries to wait the twelve hours Coulson ordered. She really does. Still, she finds herself outside the now locked cage less than two hours later. She's locked the door behind her and knows she doesn't have much time before somebody, probably May, sees her.

The rock isn't reacting at all and she finds it strange. She tilts her head to the side, frowning at it a little. "So how do you work then?" She asks, even though she won't get a reply. "What, you've taken one of us so you're happy for a while, that it?"

It's almost like it's mocking her. Doing nothing. Just... there. She's right, May is banging on the door, shouting through it. "Skye, no."

All Skye can do is turn around to shrug at her. "Sorry, May. The science wasn't working fast enough for me."

She moves to open the cage door, fully expecting to be sucked in much like Jemma, but again, nothing. "You don't know what you're doing, Skye. Stop."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She brings her hand in front of her, the pulsing sensation in the air being controlled by them as she looks behind her shoulder for one last look and smile to a person she considers a mother figure. "I'm getting my girl back."

And with that, her hands are on the rock, an agonizing scream leaving her lips just seconds after, the pain forcing her to drop to her knees. The rock is shaking violently, finally trying to fight back against her but she tries to focus on the energy it is producing to use it against itself.

In the background, she can hear that Coulson, Fitz and Mack have now joined the other side of the door, trying to get it open and about to succeed, so she moves one of her hands to face it, blocking them, and the sounds, out.

Black light begins escaping the rock and the pain coursing through her body is getting more fierce. Her head hangs and she controls everything in the room, causing glass to smash all over her and tables to shift wildly along the floor.

She can feel herself starting to be overpowered by the rock, her focus on keeping the door shut distracting her. _'Fuck it.'_ She thinks, and with one last bout of strength, she screams again- this time determined- and forces both hands back on to the rock.

Skye can feel everything in the room explode, can dimly see the rush of people coming through the door and can hear the muffled cries of her name. Her head is now on a soft knee and she manages to look up to see May softly smiling down at her. "Hey." She croaks. "'Sup?"

"That was a stupid thing you did."

Skye can only smile back up at her. "Did I get her?"

May looks up in time to see Jemma in Mack's arms, with Fitz and Coulson behind him, both giving him orders. She shifts her gaze back to Skye. "You got her."

She only has enough energy before she passes out to give a small fist bump into the air and let out, "woo, point for team Skye."


	2. Chapter 2

_Day One_

 _'Oh, god. My head.'_ Jemma thinks as she slowly wakes up. Taking in her surroundings, she notices that the door holding the Kree rock is open and moves to close it quickly, but her hand ghosts straight through it. "What?" She stares at both it and her hand in confusion, but is soon distracted by commotion from outside. She turns to walk over to the door to see Coulson looking down at, "Skye? May? What's going on?" Jemma attempts to open the door but once again, her hand passes right through, so she begins shouting when she sees Coulson lock the door from the outside. "Coulson! Coulson what's happening?"

"They cannot hear or see you, Little One."

"Bloody hell!" She turns, hand on her chest, to see a tall, blue man in front of the rock. "Who are you? What's happening?"

"Patience, Little One. You need not be scared. I am San-Jen, of planet Hala."

"You're Kree." Just as Jemma's breathing began to slow, her heart rate begins to pick up and her breaths become shallow when he nods with a small smile. "What do you want with me?"

"We require help only you can give us, Little One-"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Jemma."

"Apologies, Little One." Jemma rolls her eyes with a huff. "My people created Inhumans to be weapons, as I'm sure my friend Vin-Tak explained when he visited this planet to collect the remaining Diviners before he found out who Skye really was."

"His memory was wiped- how do you-"

"That incident is not of my concern. There is a greater force here to be addressed. We made a mistake, creating these weapons. They are too powerful, too dangerous, and now hundreds of Inhumans will gain their powers." Jemma tilts her head, nodding at him to continue. "It has come to our attention that during the battle between Skye and her mother, Skye used her powers to send the crystals Jaiying was going to use to find more Inhumans, into the ocean."

Jemma paces back and fourth, attempting to figure out what this means. Her brain is scrambled, still trying to understand what is happening to her and if it is all some elaborate dream or prank. "I don't understand."

"The crystals will still activate in the water. They have contaminated your ocean creatures."

Her eyes shoot towards him and her pace is halted in shock. She feels like she's going to throw up. "That also means thousands of people could die."

"Dozens already have. But again, your humans are not of my concern."

"And if Vin-Tak succeeded in stopping Skye-"

"It would not have made a difference, Little One. Jaiying would still have released the mist upon the world. And you would still be here, where you are needed."

"But that still doesn't explain _why_ I'm here."

"In time, Little One, you will come to learn your purpose." And with that he disappears, leaving Jemma alone with the rock.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Two_

She doesn't sleep. She physically _can't_. Whatever has happened to her, her body doesn't feel the need to do any normal things. Sleep, eat, drink or even go to the bathroom.

Jemma looks over at the clock. Four AM. She's seen the team come and go through the window on the door, sometimes one at a time, sometimes a couple of them having heated discussions outside the door.

It's seven AM when Fitz finally opens the door to walk through. His step tentative as he approaches the rock, using the door- still open- to hide behind as he closes it and sighs in relief when he locks it.

Coulson comes in shortly after him and Jemma thinks about shouting again, but she knows it will be no use after she realises they have both been looking right _through_ her. "What's the plan, Fitz?"

"Well I've spent all night studying the way it works already. There wasn't really much to go on through the CCTV and I'm not sure how many more times I could watch it. It also didn't help that Skye was lingering behind me the whole damn time, making everything awkward and asking for sound. Like, what would we even need that for, you know?" He lets out an awkward laugh and Jemma can feel the blush reaching her ears.

She watches Coulson pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fitz, plan."

"Right, sorry." He takes a deep, nervous breath. "I'm going to hit it really hard with a hammer."

"What?"

" _What?_ " She screeches.

"Well, Mack is. After I've sent Sleepy in there to make sure it's not going to, well," he moves his arms as if to hug somebody before bringing them into himself, creating a sucking noise with his mouth, "yeah. What's the worst that could happen right?"

"So what's the plan?" May asks, strolling in.

"Where's Skye?" Coulson looks around her, checking to make sure she wasn't in sight.

"She was busy hitting things so I locked her in the gym."

"You know that lock won't last long when she finds out."

"Well let's hope she's too preoccupied with the punching bag for a while. So, plan?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Repeatedly hitting it with a hammer is obviously not working, Fitz." Jemma groans, even though she knows it's to herself. He's been at it for hours, and it's starting to get late.

"What next, Turbo?" Mack asks, throwing the hammer to the side and placing his hands on his hips.

"We had a date, Jemma and I."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. We were going to go for dinner after she'd finished with... this."

"That's great news. We'd better try harder on getting her out then, eh?"

Fitz nods, a smile on his lips as he starts discussing all the different methods they could use and Jemma can't help but let a stray tear slide down her face. She walks up to him, standing right in front of him and he's completely oblivious. "Oh, Fitz. I am so sorry it sounded like that's what I wanted from you. _God_ , what's wrong with me? I know how you feel about me and I just- well I don't know why I didn't make it more clear that I was just so happy we were friends again. And now I'm going to have to break your heart all over again and I don't even know when that will be. How long I'll be here. Bloody hell, _I am such a bad person._ "

"I'll get you out, Jemma." She watches in sadness as he and Mack walk back out, after relocking the cage.

"It will not matter anyway, Little One. He cannot help you get back."

Jemma turns to San-Jen, a glare in her eyes. "Why am I here?"

"It is your destiny."

" _What_ is?" She growls.

"The vessel was only to transport you here and to give you what is required."

"But why me? Why not anybody else?"

"It is your destiny." He repeats.

"You've said that. An explanation would be lovely."

"A mere human cannot gain the power needed for this objective."

"Are you saying I'm not a 'mere human'?" She stumbles back against a wall. "You're saying- no. I can't be. My parents-"

"Are also descendants of Inhumans. They have yet to discover who they are. But they will, unless your mission is a success. The vessel will only react when amongst Inhumans. The only person who can free you is Skye."

"What is required of me? Why am I here if you want to eliminate all Inhumans?" Her mind is back to feeling the fuzziness she felt after waking up yesterday and everything is blurry.

"Not eliminate, Little One. We must simply stop them from discovering who they are and what they were made for."

"What is it I must do?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon, Little One." He disappears again and she attempts to hit a wall, but is blocked by a barrier and she lets out an angry groan.

Jemma's head is against the wall, her body slouched against it and she's trying to steady her breathing. It's not for another hour that her brain finally starts to register everything. She's Inhuman. She's everything she is _terrified_ of. She's everything she was trying to _fix_ in Skye. Her head lulls to look at the door and she sees the girl standing on the other side of it, just looking in. "Skye." She whispers to herself, making her way over and places a palm on the obstacle between them.

"I'm so sorry, Jemma." She says from the other side, and it's almost like she can see the scientist, but Jemma knows she can't.

"It's not your fault, Skye."

"I'm so sorry I never got the chance to tell you how I felt before it was too late." Jemma's breath catches in the back of her throat. "I'm going to get you out of there." Skye's own hand is placed on the door, exactly where Jemma's is.

"You're the only one that can."

"And even though the rest of them don't believe me yet, I know I'm the only one that can." Jemma laughs a little, because even though Skye doesn't know she is there, it really feels like they are having some soft of conversation. "I don't know what's going on between you and Fitz-"

"Nothing is going on, Skye."

"But I just want you to know, that when I do get you out of there, I'm going to fight for you."

"Oh, Skye. I wish you'd have told me. I've wanted to tell you how I've felt for a long time but then everything that happened with Ward and-"

"And, yeah, okay, there was that weird thing with Ward, but I was just trying to forget about you because never in a million years would you like me like that. But I'm hoping I can change that." She takes a shaky inhale before exhaling slowly. "I nearly died. _Again_. By the hands of my own mother. Now I'm tired of fighting for things people keep telling me to fight for because it only ends badly, this time I'm going to fight for something I want. I'll get you out, Jem. I promise." She finishes, walking away.

"Skye don't leave." Jemma shouts, but again, she knows it's useless.

She likes to believe that when Skye comes back with a blanket and pillow, settling down against the door frame, that it's because she heard her.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Day Three_

Skye doesn't sleep, but she is forced to move away when May goes up to her, ordering her away from the door so Fitz can get in to carry on his work. Jemma ignores all the fussing in the room until May comes to collect Fitz for something that seems important.

A while passes until Jemma looks up to once again see the blue man who has been feeding her irritations. "Am I actually going to get answers today or just more cryptic clues?"

"It is time, Little One. Please join me." He leans against one of the desks casually and Jemma squints her eyes in doubt. "I will tell you everything you need to know before your conscience returns to your body."

She stands up and walks towards him, leaning next to him. "So, what am I required to do?"

"The mist is spreading quickly throughout your world. Humans are dying and Inhumans are gaining their powers. Some turn out okay, like your friend, Skye and also others that do not know what is happening to them, like her when she first gained hers, could be potentially dangerous to themselves and others."

"But she learned to control them."

"She did, yes. She had guidance to see her through that. Not all will have that. Now, you have seen how powerful she is, and she is the most powerful, for now, of her kind, even without her full potential. Luckily for your world, she uses her abilities for good, others may not feel the same."

"I thought you humans were 'not your concern'." She quotes.

"No, they are not. However; as I have stated before, we made them to be weapons. The ones who will use their gifts for power, who will become evil with them, will come after their creators once they have destroyed Earth."

"You."

"Us." He confirms.

"What part do I play in this?"

"The vessel gives you the power to collect the mist before any more can release into your world. Your body will be told where to go and once you are within it's vicinity, you will just absorb it. Once all of the mist is collected, you will return to the vessel and it will be transported to it, and then it will return to us, leaving you human and able to go on with your life."

"What about the Inhumans that have already transformed?"

"All you will have to do is place your hands on them." His explanation is too brief for Jemma so she looks at him expectedly. "This will kill them."

She jolts up. "What? That's ridiculous! I will not kill innocent people just so we don't go to war with your planet." In the back of her mind, she realises she says 'we' in relation to Inhumans, but she can't dwell on that just yet. "And what about Skye? I would never try to hurt her. She's one of the good ones, you've already established that."

"We must not take that risk. I am afraid you will have no choice, Little One. It is your destiny."

" _Stop_ calling me that. And I'm a firm believer in creating our own destiny."

"In a way you are correct. In life there are certain choices one makes that could effect ones future outcome. I believe the people of Earth have a saying, 'flipping a coin', I have heard. But that choice will be made after you and Skye battle. Your fight is inevitable. She is destined to be the leader of the Inhumans. You are destined to stop her. Only one can succeed."

Skye chooses that moment to walk through the door and Jemma runs up to her, attempting to run her hands all over Skye's face, willing her to stop, trying to push her back, but Skye feels nothing. She sees May at the door in the corner of her eye as Skye communicates with her. "What happens to the other?"

"Where one prevails, the other shall perish."

She stumbles back, stunned, behind Skye in time to see her smile at May and it feels like Skye's smiling at _her_ and she's frozen. "I'm getting my girl back."

 _'No!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Jemma." She hears a faint whisper in the back of her mind. "Jemma, wake up." A tapping on glass. ' _Glass? Where am I?'_ "Come on, Jem. You need to wake up for me."

Her eyes slowly blink, trying to adjust to the light. It takes a few minutes but when she's finally able to focus she looks towards the sound of the glass and smiles, "oh, hello, Skye."

"Oh thank god. You had us all worried." Skye watches as Jemma tries to sit up and reprimands her. "Nope. Strict bed rest for you patient Simmons." She smirks.

The scientist laughs, instead readjusting her bed so she's sitting up. "Sorry, Doctor Johnson." She winks back when Skye goes to ask how she found out about her last name and looks around the room. "So, quarantined then? What happened?"

"You became rock candy. We lost you in there for three days and you've been out around eight hours."

"So I wasn't imagining everything then. Excellent." She sighs, attempting to hold back a tear through another smile aimed at Skye. "Skye, whilst you are quite literally the best sight for sore eyes a person could ask for," she blames the dizziness for her completely out of character forward speaking, but secretly relishes in Skye's blush, "could you possibly get Coulson for me? It's with the utmost importance I speak with him. Alone."

"And she's back. I need to let Fitz know you're awake anyway so..." Skye points both her thumbs in the direction of the door and puckers her lips but doesn't actually move. "I'm glad you're okay, Jemma."

The scientist can only produce a slight upwards motion of her mouth. "Can you not let anybody know I'm awake until I've spoken with Coulson please?" She scrunches her fists up by her side as the hacker turns to leave. "And, Skye?" She waits until their eyes are locked, her words soft despite the anger inside herself, knowing what is destined to happen. "I was aware of everything happening around me when I was inside the rock. Thank you for risking your life to save me."

Skye's eyes go wide because if Jemma saw everything, _heard_ everything, then she _knows_. She waits a beat to regain her composure, "you're worth the risk, Jem."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Right, okay. Yeah. Right."

"Sir?"

"We need to fix this." He sits at the end of her bed, knowing he is safe to be in the room with her after she had explained everything that had happened.

"The only way to keep Skye safe is to keep me away from her, Sir."

"That isn't a good enough solution, Jemma."

"Well for now it's the only one I have." She snaps and takes a deep breath. "Sir, I do however agree that the mist out there needs to be removed. It has already killed many humans and if San-Jen was telling the truth, there could potentially be very dangerous Inhumans in the world. Even if they are Skye's- _our_ kind, that doesn't mean that they are good people."

"I agree. If it doesn't stop, we could have a war on our hands. Riots have already started and it's only going to get worse. What do you suggest?"

"You need to move my lab equipment into a cell. I don't know how I will react around an Inhuman without separation and this room will not suffice. It's vital that you are the only one that has control over the cell. I will do the experiments on myself and _try_ to create a better solution to this. If anybody asks what is happening, just tell them that both the rock and my blood results came back with an anomaly that is most likely alien and also could be contagious." She rambles, almost as if it was all one sentence.

"Jemma-"

"Just remind them of the Bus incident. I'm sure nobody will question it. You and May will escort me to collect the remaining mist when there is no-one around, my body should know when the air is clear and then I will return to the cell. We will of course have to source where the fish in that section of the ocean get distributed to and from there we should be able to locate the areas that are infected. Though I should be guided towards them anyway." She continues at the same pace.

"Jemma? May-"

"Will do what is required if necessary. Sir, the only way I could ever intentionally hurt Skye is if I had no control over myself." He nods, leaving to set everything up. Jemma can only look up to the ceiling in a silent prayer. "Please work."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're in love with her."

Skye doesn't look up from her computer. "Yes."

"Is that it?"

Now she does look up from the screen to the boy in the doorway. "What do you mean, Fitz?"

"We we're going to go on a date."

Skye hums and nods. "I never actually heard her say yes. Maybe because she didn't."

"So you were listening in. That's how you knew so fast." He accuses. "You've changed, Skye. The old Skye would've at least backed off."

"Actually the old Skye wouldn't have backed off if she thought she had a chance, she'd have just been a lot nicer about it. All of us have changed Fitz." Her voice raises a small octave. "You think sometimes I don't want to go back to that almost normal girl that was living in her van looking for her parents? Before all this _shit_ happened? I wonder every day what my life would be like now if I never tried to find out who they were, if I was just happy to sit down in some random cafe, looking at my screen and hacking a few sites every so often, maybe even sat in a coffee shop writing a novel for fun. But no, I chose to be apart of this damn circus and now we all have to try and make the best out of the lives we've chosen. I don't want to ruin our friendship, Fitz, I love you too much for that, but I'm not going to hang back and let her go. If she loves you, chooses you, then I'll back off and be happy for the both of you because I want to see her happy, even if I'm not the cause of it." She inhales deeply, calming down. "Can you say the same?"

xxxxxxxxxx

It's two weeks later when Jemma is actually healthy enough to leave the cell and the results from her blood work (at first very similar to Skye's) had levelled out. There was still something in the back of her mind though; collecting, absorbing the mist had been going smoothly, _too_ smoothly. "I still don't like this."

"May I'm sure everything will be just fine." Jemma smiles brightly. "It's been fine so far. Nothing has gone wrong. The mist is clearing, I think this is the last of it. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Sure. _Fine_." She exchanges a glance with Phil, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jemma? We can take a rest if you'd like? We have been doing this since five AM and it's almost time for dinner."

"Yes, I suppose we should eat. After all, nourishment is key to-" suddenly she's on her knees, her body curling in pain. "S-sir?"

"Oh, god. Jemma! What's wrong, what's happening?"

"It's taking over, Sir. I can feel it. Must be an In-Inhuman here. I can't stop it."

"Hold on, Jemma. We need to get you back to the car."

"N-no time. May, you need to-" May doesn't get time to tell her 'not a chance in hell' before her eyes open, the once beautiful dark hazel surrounded by white now a pure black. "Move."

Before either of them know it, they're flying through the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _It relaxes her after a long day. The soft tunes the water creates inside the symmetrically lined-up glasses as the vibrations cruise through them._

 _It's one of the few good things her mother taught her._

 _She doesn't hear the door open behind her as the peaceful melody flows through the room. "That's beautiful."_

 _Skye jumps a little, causing one of the notes to go off-key and she stops to turn around. "Hey." She whispers._

 _"Hi. We should probably talk." Jemma walks past her and leans against the desk the glasses are resting on._

 _"I don't want to talk right now." With a surge of confidence she rushes forward, taking Jemma's lips between her own slowly, a shaky breath transferring from her own mouth to the scientist's. A hesitant tongue finds her bottom lip and with a quiet moan, she grants it access._

 _Skye's hands grip the hips in front of her as she pulls Jemma's body firmer against her own, their kiss growing deeper until it's all tongues, teeth, moans and bruising lips. "Skye, wait." She pushes the hacker back gently, gasping for air. "We need to stop."_

 _"Why? What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Skye chuckles, leaning back in. "Nothing you could do can hurt me, Jem."_

 _Jemma pushes her back again, her eyes black. "I don't have a choice." Her hands rest on Skye's cheek and she falls, screaming in an indescribable agony as she feels her life force leaving her body._

She wakes with a start, panting, and pulls her laptop on to the bed with her. Skye promised Coulson she wouldn't hack in to the security to check up on Jemma, but that felt too real to just be a dream so she goes against orders.

The first thing Skye notices is that Jemma is safely in her cell, asleep by the looks of it. The second thing she notices is May and Coulson in what looks like a heated discussion outside of it. Slamming the lid down, she marches to the room with the holding cells in it, it doesn't take long for her to crack the code and the other two stop mid-sentence. "Skye, this area is strictly off-"

"Limits. I know. There's also something you aren't telling me. Jemma isn't contagious, it's something else. And I want to know what it is."

"That information is classified." May warns.

Skye pays no attention, walking over to the control panel, pressing a few buttons before lingering over the last one, the one that will unlock the cell. "Yeah, you know what? I don't really care about your 'classified' right now. You're going to tell me why you have a nasty gash over your eyebrow, May, and why you're limping, Coulson. I want to know everything. _Now_. If not... well I open this door and find out for myself."

Coulson sighs, "sit down."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So I always imagined our first date to end with a really sweet kiss and me making some innuendo about my room or yours, which we would obviously go to one of them since it'd be a while until we got to go on a _real_ date anyway and we'd have already christened them with bad girl shenanigans, not you trying to kill me."

"Skye." Jemma rolls her eyes.

"Well, that's the real date where I take you out. Not to like dinner or anything though because how lame is that? Nope, I've already told Coulson I have big plans with Lola and he's cool with it." She gets an eyebrow raise. "I mean, he _will_ be cool with it, when I tell him how awesome my big plans are."

"And what about the first 'not-real' date?" Jemma takes a chair and places it opposite Skye, and without the small glow of the barrier, it feels like there's nothing between them.

"Oh that's obvious. We're going to be in my room, watching a movie that we won't actually watch, the popcorn is going to be thrown on the floor when _I_ realise it's in the way after _you_ realise that you should be kissing me rather than keeping up this silly pretence of watching the movie. Our first non-real date is going to be very high school. But preferably with more and better sex." Skye raises her eyebrows up and down in a joking manner, making the trapped girl laugh.

"What film are we going to be watching?"

"We'll watch the first five to seven minutes of whatever you like."

"You're missing one crucial point, Skye. You actually have to _ask_ me on a date first."

"I will when you stop trying to kill me." A beep in the cell interrupts them. "How's the blood work coming along?"

"Still nothing. If the way I... transform is in my blood, I can't see it. It's getting worse, Skye. Even now, just seeing you, I can feel my body fighting whatever this is. I thought that guy was where the last of the mist was, but that part of my mission is obviously over and now I'm being lead right to them. To kill them. I can't hurt you, Skye."

"Well, you didn't kill him. So yay."

"Only because May tranquillized me!"

"Took four to put you down too, probably why you were out for three days. You're extremely powerful like that. Like the Hulk. I hope I never make you angry."

"Skye. I don't think I can do anything to avoid this." She places her hand on the barrier and Skye is quick to put hers on the same spot causing Jemma to smile. "I heard you, when you slept outside the room that night."

"I guessed."

"We were in this position, I would've given anything to be able to touch you properly."

"I'd give anything to touch you in any position."

Jemma laughs again and tuts, "incorrigible." She winces shortly after, feeling a pull in her stomach. "Skye, I think it's had enough now."

"It's getting late anyway." She replies, sadly. "We'll figure this out, I promise." Jemma can only nod, pushing harder against the barrier, against Skye's hand, until the other girl finally turns to leave. "I'll be back in the morning. Night, Jem."

"Goodnight, Skye."

She barely closes the door before she's bombarded. "What's going on with Jemma? I thought that was a restricted area."

"It _is_ , Fitz." She sighs, ready to break down now she doesn't have to be strong in front of the scientist.

"Then why were you in there?"

"Fitz, I'm too tired for this right now."

"Look. I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't being a good friend to you. You left your laptop open, I saw the security feed."

"Fitz-"

"It's fine. Well, not _fine_ , you know? But, yeah. I just really want to know what's happening. I'm worried and I want to help. Please."

"Okay, okay. Short version, something took over Jemma when she was inside the rock. It's turned her into a weapon she can't control. A weapon that destroys Inhumans. Fitz, for what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

He holds his hand out to shake and she gladly accepts. "So essentially she's designed to _kill_ you?"

"You got it. Romeo and Juliet have nothing on us."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Skye you need to get out of here!"

"Jemma I can't just leave you like this."

"You have to. It's- Skye it hurts. It's going to kill you."

"Then I guess I'll have to let you kill me, but I can't let you go on like this. Just hold on, Jem. Coulson, May I need you down here now." She shouts into the watch on her wrist.

Jemma watches her hands turn black, the colour spreading up her arms. "I can't stop this."

"What the hell is going on?" Coulson asks, running toward Skye. "Jemma? Skye what's happening?"

"She's... changing, Coulson."

Jemma stares at them desperately, her gaze shifting as May runs in the room. "You two need to leave. Skye you need to get safe. May-"

"No."

"May you have to."

"No." She states again, more firmly.

"I have it. I have it! Best plan ever. Right here!" Fitz exclaims, not paying attention until he knocks against Skye's back. He looks up, his expression changing to shock. "What's happening to her?"

"Everyone out, now!" They hear her scream, falling to the floor as the black runs up her neck.

"I hope it's a good fucking plan, Fitz." Skye states, moving behind him to the control panel.

"Why?"

"Skye, don't!" May and Coulson shriek.

"Because I'm letting her out." And with a deep breath, she opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Skye!" Jemma wakes in her own bed with a start, looking around the room in confusion. Her heart is pounding and she can feel the sweat-soaked sheets surrounding her body as she tries to calm her breath. "It was a dream. Oh thank god, it was just a dream."

She pulls the sheets off of her and stands on shaky legs, making her way out of the room and into the hallway. "Jemma!"

She turns around with a small, unsure smile. "Fitz."

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get the medial team to let you stay in your own room after all the tests they did on you?"

She feels panicked, with a slight hint of disappointment, but she can't quite place why since she's pretty sure she is more confused than anything. "Fitz, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

The Scottish man can only look at her with wide eyes. "Jemma, what is the last thing you were doing?"

She blushes, "I was examining the rock, then I'm not really sure how but somehow I woke up after the most unusual," she pauses, watching his face slowly turn white, "dream. That wasn't a dream, was it?" He shakes his head. _Now_ she feels panic. "Where's Skye? What happened to her? What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fitz, now isn't the time! If I'm here then that means I won and that means- that means- Skye-" Tears begin falling.

"She's not dead." He gets a sharp look, well, as sharp as Jemma can manage through her watery eyes. He asks again, "what's the last thing you remember? Then I can fill in the blanks."

She furrows her brow, wrecking her brain. "I remember being taken over, and everybody shouting, and that's about it until I woke up."

Fitz nods at her before slinging one of his arms around her shoulders, moving her along the corridor to the main room. "Tea. We need tea."

.

" _Because I'm letting her out." And with that, she opens the door. Whatever has taken over Jemma is now pitch black; hair, skin, eyes, there's not an ounce of colour on her after it rips the clothes off of her body. It charges full force toward Skye, her powers only doing so much to stop it from touching her. "Any time now would be great, Fitz!"She shouts, concentrating on keeping the creature back._

 _"You have to stop her heart."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You have to kill her, Skye."_

 _The creature breaks to barrier, sweeping Skye from her feet causing her temple to hit the corner of the table. It reaches to place it's hands on her until it's distracted by a shot to the leg. It turns and runs at May whilst Skye scrapes to get back to her feet. "No shit, Fitz. That is what we're trying to avoid." She watches as Coulson sends a shot to it's other leg, making it play piggy in the middle. "Hey!" She yells over at it and it turns to glare at her. "Don't tell me you forgot about me." She smirks and it charges back at her._

 _"You only have to stop her heart for a couple of minutes. Enough to kill her, but not keep her dead so you can start her heart again."_

 _She can feel her body weakening, much like it did when she first rescued Jemma from the rock. "I'm not taking that chance."_

 _"Skye this might be the only way." Coulson adds._

 _"I'm not going to do it." It breaks the barrier again, a kick landing across her face and she feels the blood running down to her left eye from her now split eyebrow. It lands on top of her and she sees two guns still aimed in their direction, trained on what once was Jemma, but she manages to gain enough power to throw it off balance and it stumbles back._

" _Skye if you don't it will kill you."_

 _Skye kicks it around the head and it crashes to the floor, she uses the majority of her remaining power to keep it locked there, even with it writhing to get back at her. "I won't kill Jemma."_

 _Everything comes falling back down to Earth when May steps in. "That_ thing _is not Jemma. The only way to get her back is to kill it. You can do this." Skye looks into her eyes, scared, but nods._

 _"Fitz if this doesn't work I'll kill you next."_

 _He gulps. He knows that isn't just a threat. "There's a full medical team outside waiting."_

 _._

"So what happened next?" She asks impatiently.

"Well."

.

 _"Here goes nothing." She turns her concentration back to the body on the floor and focuses on it's heart, feeling the pulses as blood is pumped through it's body. May and Coulson move either side of it to keep it restrained whilst Skye focuses on its main organ, squeezing it until it slows. "You'd better come back to me, Jem." She says final, watching the creature sag and gag for breath as the last bits of air leave it's body._

 _When it's completely flaccid, Skye moves back, stumbling in her weakened state and the medical team moves in. She doesn't realise she's holding her breath until a cover is thrown over the body when she sees the creamy flesh of the scientist retuning to her body and once Jemma is back to looking like, well, Jemma, she's placed on a stretcher, wires and machines surrounding her, heartbeat flat lined. "Okay, Skye, are you ready?" She can only nod. "Good, on my say." Fitz keeps his eye on his watch, he knows it's risky to wait until the last possible second, but better safe than sorry, right? "And... now."_

 _The room is silent, Skye's hands over Jemma's heart, watching the heart monitor for any signs. "It's not working, Fitz." She panics._

" _Just give it a moment."_

 _It feels like a lifetime before the tiniest blip shows on the screen and there's a simultaneous sigh of relief. "It worked. Thank god. Now I just need to destroy that rock once and for all."_

 _She stands still as everyone except herself, May and Coulson rush out the room to a proper medical bay. May comes up to stand beside her. "You're too weak, if you strain your powers any more it could do some serious damage."_

" _She's right. What you did today was amazing, Skye, but you'll need to rest. You couldn't destroy it at full strength, you only managed to crack it enough to get Jemma out and even that took it's toll."_

" _Coulson that_ thing _made Jemma try to kill me. It needs to go."_

" _You won't be able to do it alone." All three look up to see Lincoln leaning in the door frame. "But both of us will be able to."_

 _._

"Ugh! Lincoln's back? Great. Who does that guy even think he is? Coming in here thinking he knows everything about us and lingering all over Skye like a sad, pathetic puppy that-"

"Whoa! Jemma, what the hell?" She's up, pacing the room with rapid hand movements. Fitz's voice stops her and she frowns at herself.

"Sorry. I really have no idea what just came over me." She glances off to the side to see Hunter in a heated discussion with a doctor, probably about Bobbi. _'Interesting.'_ "So did they destroy it?"

"They did. But it really had an effect on Skye. She passed out as soon as it was over."

Jemma's eyes widen, "where is she now?"

"She's recovering in the medical bay. She's still out and we've had to hook her up to a water drip but she should come around soon."

"I need to see her." She halfway out the door when she stops and turns around. "Thanks for everything, Fitz."

xxxxxxxxxx

They both know this is a dream. It's a strange feeling, being in a shared dream, being able to have complete control over what happens in it. "Hey."

"Hello, Skye." Jemma takes in her surroundings. They're in Skye's room, the hacker playing around on her laptop on her bed and Jemma standing awkwardly at the side of it. "This feels-"

"Strange. Yeah. How is this possible?" Jemma only shrugs at her. "C'mon Dr. Simmons, there must be some scientific explanation for this." She grins.

"I don't understand anything about this world, Skye." She sits on the bed next to the other girl.

"So it's totally an Inhuman thing then?"

Jemma sighs, "well there has previously been reports of shared dreams, but knowing what we know now, they could've possibly had the Inhuman gene in them. However; in the human world, this shouldn't be possible, no."

"I like it. It's like being completely secluded. And not in a 'lock yourself in your room' kind of way. There is literally nobody around." She grins again. "So are you awake now then? All back to being... you?"

"Yes. I came in to check on you, must have drifted off."

"I'm glad you did. And what about powers? You have any or do you think they all went when I, you know, killed you."

"I hadn't really given it a thought. I don't feel any different really and nothing has happened yet so I guess we'll find out at some point."

Skye shrugs and turns to press a few more buttons on her laptop before it's being closed. She only has enough time to move her fingers out of the way. "Am I not paying you enough attention?"

Jemma searches her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Fitz told me everything. I don't even know how to begin to thank you." Her hand moves to brush a stray lock of hair from Skye's face, "I just." Her palm relaxes against the hacker's cheek and she pulls her closer.

"I know." It's the last thing to be said before Skye leans in the rest of the way, a soft kiss initiated between them.

It's timid to start, a slow paced build-up that leaves them sighing against each other, wanting this sweet moment to last but it doesn't take long for Skye to place her laptop to one-side and push Jemma back to roll over her.

It feels so _real_ even though they know that technically, it isn't. Even knowing this though, Jemma doesn't stop Skye when her kisses get heavier, allowing her access when her tongue asks for entrance. She certainly doesn't stop Skye's hand wondering under her top, short nails running up and down her side. The weight of Skye's body feels perfect over her, the legs tangled with her own fit in a way she could never imagine and as the scenery somehow changes around them, she is literally on cloud nine.

Breathing becoming an imaginary issue, Skye pulls back, kisses running along the scientist's neck, down to her collar bone. "How are you doing this?"

The taller girl comes back to her lips, ghosting them as she talks. "You wondered into my dream, I can do anything." She kisses away any words Jemma may want to continue saying, the hand on Jemma's side stroking further up until she feels the fabric of her bra. She swiftly bring the hand back down, using it to slowly undo the buttons of the scientist's shirt as she starts rubbing herself against the body under her.

Her mouth moves away again, following the pattern of her nimble fingers opening up the delicate fabric. Jemma can't help the small moan that leaves her and she runs her own fingers through the dark hair moving down her stomach. "Skye." She breathes, coming out more as a sigh than the attention she wanted. "Skye." She hears and feels a hum against her stomach, but Skye continues her journey. "As amazing as this is, I don't think dreamland is the place for the first time we do this."

Her shirt is now completely open and although Skye reluctantly comes back to face her, her hand is now undoing her belt buckle. "You're right," she sighs, a smirk replacing that shortly after, "but that doesn't mean I can't play a little."

She doesn't even hear the button and zip of her jeans become undone, so she's a little surprised to feel a hand over her underwear. "Skye." She warns in a moan.

"Just a little." It's whispered in such a hot way that Jemma can only roll her eyes back and pull the hacker down by the neck, their kiss treading into a much more fierce territory. The palm against her is more firm now, moving ever-so-slightly as Skye does and she knows she's going to be a frustrated mess when they have to head back to reality but she doesn't really seem to mind at the minute. "So wet for me, Jem. But we should probably wake up soon." Skye pants against her lips.

Jemma nods, her hips still moving despite her words, "absolutely, soon." The heel of Skye's hand presses harder against her and Jemma feels the shock run through her whole body. "Skye." This time her name is said as a groan, Jemma's head lulling back, giving the perfect angle for Skye to bite down on her neck. "Need. To. Stop."

It's a few more minutes until the hand that was on her sadly moves away so Skye can lean on her elbows either side of Jemma's head. "I can't wait to do this properly."

"You'd better heal quickly then."

"Are you ready to go back to Earth?"

Jemma smiles and leans in for one more kiss. "No."

.

The light is far too bright as they open their eyes, but they soon find each others, Skye's face morphs into a smirk whereas Jemma's is just a face full of blush. Their hands are interlocked and Skye's thumb is running along Jemma's. A throat clears behind them and they both turn to see Coulson stood there. "Nice to see you're both awake, that was quite a day yesterday."

"Hey, DC, yep, all back to full health and ready to start. So where do we start?"

Jemma scoffs beside her, "you are most certainly not back to full health and won't be doing anything strenuous for at least a few days."

"Really? I won't be doing _anything_?"

Jemma clears her throat and Coulson chuckles. "Yes, well."

He sits down on the chair opposite and decides not to remark on their held hands. "I'm glad you're okay, Skye. Both of you." Jemma feels a sudden wave of... _'fatherly love? What?'_

She ignores the feeling and answers anyway, "thank you, Sir."

Jemma looks back to Skye and that's when Phil takes notice that Skye's eyes have never left the smaller girl's. "So I guess I'll see you both at dinner tonight if you're allowed out by then, Skye?"

"I wouldn't count on it tonight, I owe someone a movie date. Tomorrow for sure though."

"Of course." He shakes his head, leaving the room he felt he'd intruded.

"Come here." Skye pulls Jemma's hand until she stands up and leans on the bed, she pulls her face down to inches in front of her own. "Hey."

The scientist smiles, a wrinkle in her nose, "hi." The happiness that was just flowing through her seems to suddenly disappear.

"Hey, Jem. You okay? You look upset all of a sudden. Is this okay? Us I mean. Like, I thought with everything-"

"Skye, everything is good. Great even. I don't know. I'm so happy right now." Skye's smile beams. "But I just have this overwhelming sense of... defeat." Her gaze shifts just in time to see Fitz walk past and something inside her clicks. Hunter, Coulson, Fitz. "Skye, you know how we were talking about if I had any powers earlier? Well I think I may have figured out how I was able to get into your subconscious." Skye raises her eyebrows for Jemma to continue. "Well whilst you are sleeping your emotions become much more vulnerable, hence why when you're stressed you'll most likely have stressful dreams or nightmares, if you're trying to figure out a puzzle you'll probably have a dream that's just, frankly, bizarre, if you're happy-"

"You're rambling."

"Right, sorry. Well you're emotions were wide open, and I've been feeling a lot of random emotions at peculiar times today; just a moment ago for example." She takes a deep breath. "Skye, I think I might be an empath."

The room is quiet for several moments until Skye bursts out laughing, causing her to jump. "This should be interesting."

The End

* * *

A/N: You really think I'd leave it as anything but a happy ending after that season finale?

Thanks for following this story all, hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
